The Garden
by Bunyolet
Summary: Just a normal morning on Joly and Jehan's life, I guess.


The sun light was caressing the pale skin of the red-haired poet who was sat, relaxed on the floor. On his lap, the head of his brunette roommate, trembling of pure horror despite he was on a blanket which prevented the touch of the ground with his clothes.  
- Do you know how many germs can I see from here? We can catch anything. I could die just because you wanted to come here and take a sunbath.  
The younger man just smiled and started to play with the hair of his companion without opening his eyes, enjoying the heat on his skin.  
- Are you even listening to me? I'm going to die. And it's going to be your fault, just because you like to feel the sun. I've seen two bees and five ants, and I could swear one of them was a red one. What if I'm allergic to their bite? Oh my god, what if I-  
- You're not allergic, Joly, you've been tested. -He opened an eye and looked down, with a funny smile on his face.- Why don't you just relax? Enjoy the moment, dear. It's just us and the Mother Nature.  
- My Mother is the science.  
Jehan sighed and lay down beside him, hugging his friend's body from behind.  
- I won't let her hurt you. She's nice indeed, and if she sends any of her little creatures to come and say hello, I'll tell them that you've got a headache and you'd rather have them to visit you other day. – The poet kissed Joly's nape and rested his forehead on it. The medicine student turned his body until he was facing the other man. Jehan kissed him trying to relax him and not to laugh (this hypochondriac thing was hilarious to him). In matter of seconds, the future doctor's mind was empty of (almost) any fear as they kissed under the sunlight.  
- Do we really need this on the rooftop? I mean, it would be easier to everyone if you just went to a park and…  
- Everything loses half of its beauty without you by my side, Jo.  
Joly blushed a bit and buried his face on his lover's chest. Jehan hugged him closer and kissed his head.  
- I love you, you know that, right?  
The darker-haired man nodded as he played with the poet's braided hair, full of little flowers they've put there before Jehan asked to go with him to his little private garden.  
- Fine. Then you won't get mad at me when I do this.  
To the horror of Joly's eyes, Jehan pulled the blanket from under his body, making his clothes touch the floor. The student climbed fast as light to his partner body, trying to avoid any contact with the dirty ground.  
- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!  
- Why not? Seeing what's been your answer, I'd gladly repeat it.  
- Put the blanket on the floor again.  
- C'mon Jolllly, it's not that bad and you've been lying on the floor before. It's simply dirt.  
- _Simply?! _... There's nothing SIMPLE in the dirt, Jehan. If this was a clean floor as the one of our house, I wouldn't have any problem, but this has insects on it, for God's sake.  
- Ok then… As you command, doctor. –The red-haired took his friend by the legs and rose carrying him.- Better? You're not touching anything but me.  
Joly breathed with relief and tightened his grip on Jean's half-naked body. Laughing, he led them into the house and went down the stairs to the bathroom.  
- Shower, darling?  
- Please.  
Jehan laughed again and stepped into the shower with Joly still caught to his body. He turned on the hot water, and let the doctor stand by himself when it started to soak them.  
- You're half dressed.  
- Yes.  
- May I?  
Jehan nodded and Joly started undoing his lower clothes, caressing every inch of the body he had in front of him, planting kisses on it as if each one was saying "mine". Chest, kiss, _mine_.Neck, kiss, _mine_. Belly, kiss, _mine_. Meanwhile, the flushed poet was slowly unbuttoning Joly's shirt and finally he pulled it off, knocking it out of the tub and kissing his neck hungrily. He surrounded his lover's body with his arms under the falling water and put a hand on his waist. Joly snuggled closer to him, leaving small marks on his neck, following his collarbone with gently kisses. The water tickled his lips, and Jehan purred a little when he felt Joly's laugh against his skin. The doctor faced the beautiful poet standing in front of him, _his_ poet.  
- Je t'aime, Jean Provaire.  
- And I'll love you… With my whole heart… 'Till the dusk of my days… And the end of time. –Jehan answered between kisses, guiding him till they hit the wall.  
- Prove it.  
- Are you defying me, doctor? –Jehan smiled as he unzipped Joly's trousers with one hand, the other playing with his wet hair.  
The medical student took that as a sign and helped him get rid of his own pants, kissing him with contained urgently. The poet finished removing his pants and underwear and sent them with the other man's shirt on the floor.  
- Would you like to... Or I...?  
- Whatever you want. -Jehan bit his earlobe gently.- You have me at your mercy, monsieur. -Joly felt a chill run all over his body when he heard those words, but still was able to contain the instinct that prompted him to take his lover immediately.  
- Then it's your turn, mon cheri -he whispered lasciviously, pressing his naked (and presumably already hard) body against him. Jehan, blushing even more than he thought possible, turned the doctor, hitting him against the wall. He went to his entrance and began to prepare him while kissing his neck slowly. One, two, three... Before the fourth finger arrived, Joly started moving his hips unconsciously, fucking himself against Jehan, trying to touch _that_ spot. Seeing him so impatient, the poet didn't bother to keep working with his hand and went on to finish rid of his unzipped pants. Just seeing (and especially hearing) the doctor so desperately waiting for him had been enough to make him hard, so he immediately grabbed his rommate by the waist and slowly entered into him, holding a few seconds to wait for his partner to get used to him.  
Joly stifled a groan struggling to escape his throat as he felt Jehan in him, but quickly conformed to the new position.  
- Are you okay? -The red-haired whispered as he gave him a kiss on the neck.-  
- Ye... Yes. -he took a deep breath, trying to relax. After all, this was only the second time that he was the one receiving the thrusts, and the last time they were too drunk to control what they did.- I am.  
In the statement, Jehan began to move slowly, increasing the pace gradually and making little marks on Joly's neck. At the same time he brought his hand to his partner's prick, moving it at the same beat that entered him, playing with the pressure and caressing the top with the thumb. The student bit his own lip trying in vain to contain his sounds, so he threw his head back and put a hand on the wall, carried away by the movements of his beloved poet, which were becoming faster and stronger.  
- Fu... Fuck! -he cried in pleasure when Jehan finally reached that point, he put his hand back and grabbed that perfect arse he'd possessed so many times, pushing him a bit harder against his own.- Don't you dare to stop now, Prouvaire.  
The younger shook his head smiling and further increased the force oh his movements, taking them both to the edge. In the bathroom they only heard the sound of flesh against flesh, wet and hot, accompanied by the low groans of them both. Finally, Joly moaned deeply as he reached ecstasy. Hear him screaming was the push Jehan needed, so he finished just seconds after the other man, biting his shoulder gently.  
- That was... Wow. -Joly said when he finally caught his breath.  
- I told you. -the other man replied with a smile, also trying to normalize his breathing.  
- You're sweaty.  
- Yes.  
- And you've been shirtless and playing with the grit in the garden.  
- Yes.  
- ... Give me the soap. I don't want to die because you've left some dirt under your fingernails.


End file.
